


Shake It Tonight

by roseleslie87fan



Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Series: Wild(e) & Sexy: Dance Club Nights [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748971





	Shake It Tonight

Ygritte was sitting at the bar, dressed in a sleeveless black tank top with spaghetti straps, washed skinny blue jeans and dark brown leather cowboy boots, drinking her icy cold Coca-Cola slowly, when Marge Tyrell appeared at the counter, dressed in a sparkling black mini dress and knee high black leather heeled boots, and she sat down on the high bar stool next to her best girl friend number 2, after Sansa Stark... - Is everything OK, babe? - she asked loudly, trying to be heard over the noise of music that blasted from the speakers above the girls' heads. - Yeah, I just wanted to have a cold drink, it's pretty hot here in the club - Ygritte replied, flashing a bright smile at Marge, who kissed the redhead's cheek lightly in the next moment, and then she grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the dancing stage; Ygritte let herself flow to the rhythm, raising her arms above her head, closing her eyes, and she started to move her hips in the rhythm. Margaery, who moved in the same way, standing opposite to Ygritte, put her hands on the redhead's waist, lifting the lower part of her tank top, baring her midriff; Ygritte opened her eyes, flashed one more bright smile at Marge and started to roll and undulate her exposed belly in a sexy and seductive manner, feeling Marge's eyes being glued to her navel, and then Marge found herself standing behind Ygritte, who turned her head to the left, still grinning, and Marge's hands started roaming all over Ygritte's bare stomach a moment later, her left index finger starting to draw circles around Ygritte's belly button while the pretty redhead kept on moving her alluring body, following the beat of the music...


End file.
